


Aftermath and Adjustments

by Lilluv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Catra has a hard time adjusting to life with Adora and her friends after they defeat Hoard Prime, but Adora is there to help her through it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 46





	Aftermath and Adjustments

Catra's life had been weird since Adora and the princesses defeated Hoard Prime and they stabilized the Heart of Etheria. The only way Catra could describe that day was _electric_. Well, not even that day. Just one moment. The moment she and Adora kissed for the first time. Not only was she kissing the girl she had been in love with for longer than she would care to admit, but Adora was also transforming into She-Ra at the same time, and the failsafe was activating... it was a lot, ok? Catra had never felt anything so raw, so... _powerful_ in her entire life.

For a year after that, she went with Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and Melog all over the universe, bringing back magic and peace to as many planets as they could after the Hoard.

Once they got back to Etheria, Catra moved to Brightmoon with Adora. It's not like the Fright Zone was around anymore, anyway. And, after a year of sharing a room on a spaceship, they would have missed each other too much had they lived apart.

Catra would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself just a little bit in the world of sparkles and hot pink, but she would also never admit it to anyone (except maybe Adora. That girl did things to her that she loved and hated at the same time). It was definitely an adjustment from the Fright Zone. Catra wasn't used to sparkles, or glitter, or sunlight, or happiness in any form, really. It was definitely a big adjustment.

The biggest adjustment, though, was getting used to Adora's hyper friends. Catra really did love Adora, so she tried her best to like Glimmer and Bow (she even stopped calling them by nicknames per her girlfriend's request), but love only went so far.

It wasn't too bad on the spaceship. Adora was always there to defuse any potential fights before they even started. But once they got back to Etheria, Adora wasn't around a whole lot, especially in the beginning. She was off visiting citizens from the other kingdoms and villages as She-Ra since she had been gone for a year.

Adoring fans, Catra called them, always earning a glare (then a loving smile/smirk) from Adora.

Catra had been added to the Princess Board (or whatever the fuck it was called, she didn't care enough to learn the official name) when they got back, and Catra wasn't sure how to deal with the rest of the Princesses. They were all just _too_ nice. They met once a week, every week, even though there were no battles and it had been nothing but peaceful since they defeated Hoard Prime. Catra decided it was just an excuse for them to see each other. She didn't mind it, though, because Scorpia and Entrapta always made it slightly bearable, and Adora always made a point to be in Brightmoon on those days to see her friends, and she and Catra always spent the rest of the day alone together.

The rest of the week was hard, though. Catra stayed true to what she said the day they met Melog. She was trying to work on her temper. But it was so hard when Glimmer and Bow were just always around being annoying. Even when, no, _especially_ when, Catra was trying to be alone, they would just show up. They would randomly walk into the room she shares with Adora unannounced and drag her out on some "quest", as they called it. Catra didn't understand how Adora dealt with them for so long.

One day, though, really pushed Catra over the edge. She was watching the incredibly early sunset (the sun was setting at like 4:30 now since it was November) when Glimmer and Bow just barged in, screaming about something inaudible, and dragged Catra out the door. She begrudgingly followed them all through the Whispering Woods, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to Brightmoon on her own if she left. They didn't get back until well after sunrise the next day.

When Catra walked into her room, Adora was already there, which only added to Catra's annoyance towards Bow and Glimmer. She wanted to be here to greet Adora when she got home.

"Hey," Adora smiled when she spotted Catra. Catra's scowl didn't move an inch. "What's wrong, baby?" Adora asked, crossing the room and wrapping her strong arms around her. Catra snuggled into her. She missed her girlfriend.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," Catra grumbled into Adora's shoulder. "Glimmer and Bow dragged me all over fucking creation last night."

"I thought you were warming up to them?" Adora asked in a soft tone, rubbing circles in the small of her back, making Catra purr.

"I'm trying, but it's hard when they interrupt my sleep schedule," Catra whined.

"Ok, I'll talk to them." Adora laughed. Catra blushed. No matter how many times she heard Adora laugh, her face would still heat up. It was Catra's favorite sound in the whole world.

Things got better after that. Adora stopped leaving so much. She claimed that it was because people were getting tired of her, but Catra knew it was because she felt bad for leaving her so much. But, Catra didn't call her out on it. She got to spend more time with her girlfriend, and that's really all she needed.

Bow and Glimmer backed off some, too. It made it easier for Catra to like them.

And Catra was finally getting used to her life in Brightmoon. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and so did Adora. They grew up in the Hoard, after all, and it was quite a transition to go from such a dark, awful place to somewhere so bright and cheery, but Catra was working on it. That's all she could do.

And if Adora whispered, "I'm proud of you," in her ear when she thought she was asleep, neither of them said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in love with this fic, but I spent a decent amount of time on it and wanted to share it with the world.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> -Lilluv


End file.
